house of angels
by sevendevils7
Summary: on the run and trying to escape, the anubis rezidents have nowhere to go, and especially nowhere to hide, because when it comes to the weeping angels, theres nowhere to hide. you cant run. just... don't blink. peddie / kabian / jara /walfie jeroy at the beggining.


**Okay, so I had a weird dream... a house of Anubis with weeping angles. Yup. That's my dreams. I'm not normal. But I've wanted to write a whofic for so long but I've always felt out of my comfort zone because it's so MASSIVE! But someone on IG convinced me to give it a try (GO FOLLOW FANTASTICALLONSY) so here I go... kinda scared... **

**p.s I never fished the dream so the ending will be my own ending. And I've forgotten loads of it so I'll fill in the gaps myself. But I think my dream was better than my version.**

**Prologue: **

**OKAY so in my dream they had to go on the run, can't remember why so time for me to do the hard task of making up a reason. I'll try to stay as close to the dream as possible but I may have to make a few changes.**

**KTs Pov**

Everyone was sat in an eerie silence. Bracing the moment reality hit us, we had just been told the news, yet it felt like we were in denial. No one could move, no one could speak like if we stayed in that exact spot forever, we could hide from the news. But we couldn't. We had just been told something that was nowhere near real. Yet so true.

"_Oh my god." We were all smiling and giggling after the joke alfie just told. They were rare moment, but when we were all together joking and smiling we felt like such a family. At that moment we saw Trudy walk down the stairs pale as a ghost._

"_Oh my god Trudy! What's wrong?" her face was in shock mouth agape but you could tell the corners were hung low trying to form a sorrowful face. I stood up and walked towards her lightly placing my palm on her shoulder._

"_Kids, I need to tell you this, you can't live here anymore."_

"_What are you talking about Trudy?" I asked turning to look back at the residents residing in the lounge then back to Trudy._

"_V... victor..." she made long pauses when she spoke trying to regain control of her voice. "Victor got an email. A vide. Of a strange man, a strange, strange man." At this point it was joys turn to stand up. She walked over taking long steps and gently reached for both of Trudy's hands._

"_It' Okays Trudy, you can tell us." Joy said barley above a whisper. Trudy took a deep breath and a lone tear rolled down her cheek. _

"_This video, a man. He said he was coming. For each and every one of you. He said he knew everything about you, and he was coming."_

"_Well, are you sure they are going to get in I mean, it could be a joke some kids have pulled?" willow piped up sounding optimistic but you could just hear the squeak of fear in her voice. _

"_Oh willow, how I wish it was true. You haven't seen it. Do you, do you want to see it?" She asked._

"_Yeah Trudy, bring the laptop down. I want to see who this freak is." Jerome spoke standing up from the couch. _

"_Okay," Trudy spoke cautiously before scurrying back up the stairs._

"_I can't watch this." Mara quickly said before running off to her bedroom._

"_Me either. I just... to many bad vibes." And with that willow followed Mara and ran up the steps 2 at a time. Trudy emerged down the stairs holding a laptop in her hands and placing it on the lounge table. _

"_I'll leave you to watching. It creeps me out so much, the face; it just seems so... strange. I've seen it before." And with that she scurried back up the stairs not wanting to watch it again. Alfie hit play as everyone re-arranged themselves around the first couch to watch the clip. The clip was dark, and the only thing that could be seen was a silhouette, but I saw in their eyes the voice struck a chord to everyone sat around the couch. _

"_Hello, hope you don't mind me loosing contact for so long and then suddenly messaging you out of the blue all so sudden. But I need to tell you something. All those brats you house. I need them. Least to say it's important. I will get them you know that right, don't think I can? I know that house inside out, don't believe me? I know the cellar had exactly 3 dead animals a cat, moose head and a small fox, severely less than the 7 residing in the upstairs office. I know EVERYTHING. I even know ways into that house that you don't know about. Secrete underground passageways, sideways... up ways. Well I'm getting off topic. Let's just say that I will get those children and I will get everything I want." And with that the silhouette swathed on a gas light and proved all their suspicions. Well, all but me._

"_Rufus." I heard Jerome let out a low voice before we all focused our attention back to the screen in front. _

"_I know the Anubis front, and backwards. Sibuna." _

The video was over and none of us dared say a word. Silence was our only escape. But eventually we had to move, we had to get up and do something. Because I've heard the stories of Rufus. Like a sibuna fact file. How no matter what happens to him he would always bounce back. He could go the deepest abyss of war and return looking like a pair of new boots. He was strong, he was indestructible. And worst of all we needed to run, because he was after us.

**PROLOGUE = FINISHED! I'm going to try to get chapter 1 at least half way done befor I upload this but other than this chapter I will keep to my 1000+ words a chapter rule**


End file.
